Problem: Daniel did 8 more push-ups than Umaima at night. Umaima did 50 push-ups. How many push-ups did Daniel do?
Explanation: Umaima did 50 push-ups, and Daniel did 8 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $50 + 8$ push-ups. He did $50 + 8 = 58$ push-ups.